Mine!
by forbeingaselfish
Summary: Ketika keegoisan itu mempermainkan mereka—"Kise-kun... kenapa?"—dan menghasilkan luka diantara keduanya. KiKuro AU. Lemon.


Suara deritan kasur menggema di ruangan itu. Gerakan mereka membuat ranjang besar itu bergerak dan berderit nyaring, membuat kamar yang hanya diisi oleh kegelapan itu tak lagi sunyi. Jeritan tertahan kembali terdengar, cengkraman pada kain ranjang pun semakin menguat. Kuroko Tetsuya tampak tak tahan dengan ini semua.

"Ki—"

Bibir itu kembali mengunci mulutnya, membuat perkataan yang ingin ia keluarkan tak sanggup untuk diucap. Seluit besar tersebut menguncinya dengan tangan besar milik orang itu sendiri, membuat Kuroko kembali terkunci dengan desakan maut yang diberikan kepadanya. Sungguh, lelaki itu tidak mau. Ia tidak mau dipaksa. Ia ingin bebas. Namun memang keberuntungan saat ini tidak berpihak padanya, hingga membuat lelaki berambut biru langit itu pasrah akan semua hal yang terjadi sekarang.

"—se—"

Ketika orang itu mengecup lehernya, Kuroko merasa ia terbang melayang. Kecupan nikmat dan panas itu menjalar dari leher hingga hatinya. Membuat desiran itu kembali ada. Bibir lelaki itu seakan sudah _pro_ akan mengurusi hal ini. Namun, Kuroko tak heran dengan itu semua saat ia mengingat profesi apa yang dijalankan oleh orang yang ada di atasnya sekarang.

Hanya saja, Kuroko tidak menyukai perlakuan yang diberikan orang itu kepadanya.

Tali _saliva_ kembali keluar dari bibir Kuroko saat lelaki itu mendesah. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan lelaki itu. Kedua tangannya dikunci oleh tangan besarnya, hingga membuat Kuroko tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi jujur saja, hati Kuroko terasa sakit.

"Kurokocchi..."

Dia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kise Ryouta memanggil namanya, dan hal itu sanggup membuat dada Kuroko sesak. Panggilannya yang begitu lirih dan menyakitkan, membuat batin si biru muda kembali tersiksa. Ia tidak mau orang ini menderita. Kuroko menyayanginya, dan ia sudah bersumpah akan melindungi senyumnya. Dan ia—

"Kenapa—Kurokocchi?"

**Deg.**

Jantung Kuroko terasa berhenti berdetak.

Ketika sang dominan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Orang itu kembali menatapnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Biru bertemu kuning—ekspresi mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda.

Kuroko Tetsuya membulatkan mata ketika menatap wajah Kise Ryouta yang telah menggelap—tidak ada senyum serta pandangan hangat yang biasa. Ini bukan Kise yang Kuroko kenal. Kise yang ia tahu tidak memiliki pandangan membunuh seperti ini. Kenapa—apa yang terjadi—!?

"Kenapa Kurokocchi tega melakukan ini padaku?"

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan orang ini katakan. Lelaki itu rasa dirinya tak memiliki dendam ataupun kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada Kise. Kuroko rasa semuanya sedang baik-baik saja. Benar—semuanya baik-baik saja... 'kan?

"K-Kise-kun—"

**Tes.**

Setetes air mata yang jatuh pada pipinya membuat Kuroko berhenti berpikir. Matanya hanya bisa menatap wajah Kise yang sudah dihiasi oleh air mata. Ini bukan air mata bualan yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh Kise pada mereka semua—ini air mata yang sangat berbeda makna.

"A—hnn!"

Ciuman ganas telah hinggap lagi di mulut kecilnya, membuat Kuroko seakan telah berhenti bernafas. Lidah Kise mengeksploitasi kembali apa yang ada di dalam mulut Kuroko. Tanpa izinan, Kise menarik kaos biru yang Kuroko pakai dan merobeknya hingga habis. Hal tersebut mampu membuat Kuroko terkejut dan memberontak. Dengan sekuat tenaga, lelaki berambut biru muda itu mencoba untuk melepaskan kuncian Kise pada tangannya. Dan sayang, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang beda jauh—dan hal tersebut mampu membuat Kuroko kembali terkulai lemas di kasur.

.

.

* * *

"_Kurokocchi milikku!"_

_"__Dia tidak akan kuberikan oleh siapapun!"_

_"__Kagamicchi... Aominecchi... tidak siapapun!"_

_"__Hanya milikku seorang—"_

_"—__dan dia akan kujadikan milikku sepenuhnya!"_

* * *

.

.

.

**MINE!**

_**A New Project by forbeingselfish at 2015**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kise Ryouta &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya **_cast._

_**#1: KiKuro** _

**AU, Lemon, Alur Maju-Mundur, typo(s), dsb.**

.

.

**ONESHOOT.** His Mine, Always.

.

.

.

Ini semua berawal ketika mereka sudah mulai memasuki awal masuk SMA. Setelah pertandingan terakhir mereka di kelas tiga, para anggota Generasi Keajaiban memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda dan menjalani kehidupan dengan suasana yang berbeda pula.

Di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran di pertengahan musim semi tahun ini, tampak kedua orang lelaki sedang saling duduk berdampingan dibawah sana. Kise Ryouta menatap kedua kakinya yang sengaja ia lipat, sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa berdiam disampingnya sambil meminum jus _vanilla_ yang barusan ia beli di kantin tadi. Tampak si pirang sedang berpikir, kemudian ia menoleh cepat pada si biru muda yang masih terdiam sembari menikmati desauan angin.

"Kurokocchi... yakin-ssu?"

"Sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal itu, Kise-kun?"

Kise kembali merengut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. Wajah sang model sekarang tampak kecewa akan keputusan yang sudah dibuat oleh Kuroko. Sungguh, Kise tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan Kurokocchi-nya. Kise masih ingin bermain basket bersamanya, dan Kise ingin—

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau inginkan, Kise-kun."

"Eh?"

Kuroko menoleh kepadanya. Meski masih berwajah datar, namun Kise tahu bahwa Kuroko tampak sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. "Kalau Kise-kun ingin bersekolah di Kaijou, lakukanlah. Jangan lakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan."

"Tapi aku mau bersama Kurokocchi selamanya-ssu! Aku tidak mau ditinggal oleh Kurokocchi!" Dengan cuilan air mata yang hinggap di pelupuk matanya, Kise memeluk Kuroko erat. "Itu keinginanku-ssu! Aku tidak peduli mau sekolah dimana, asal ada Kurokocchi, aku rela-ssu—"

"Kise-kun—"

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mereka semua menyentuhmu-ssu! Aku berjanji akan hal itu! Aku akan melindungi Kurokocchi dari tangan-tangan kotor yang ingin menyakiti Kurokocchi! A-Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang jahat mengotori Kurokocchi-ku! Aku bersumpah—"

"Kise-kun!"

Kise terdiam. Ia tidak peduli dengan bentakan yang barusan diberikan oleh Kuroko. Tangannya dengan setia memeluk erat bocah itu dengan protektif. Dengan wajah yang tampak menahan isakan, Kise pun mulai bertanya—"I-Iya-ssu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di Seirin. Lagipula, aku tahu teman-temanku nanti pasti adalah orang yang baik." Kuroko menghela nafas. Sedikit heran mengapa Kise masih tetap belum berubah, padahal mereka nanti sudah akan menjadi murid SMA. "Jangan takut begitu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kise-kun."

Kise menelan ludahnya ketika Kuroko melepaskan pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi!"

Saat pertengahan musim gugur, Kise Ryouta memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Seirin waktu itu. Dengan wajah bahagia, Kise melambaikan tangannya pada objek biru muda di depan sana. "Kurokocchi~!"

Tentu teriakan melengking yang dibuat oleh Kise mampu didengar oleh anggota tim basket Seirin yang kebetulan sedang latih tanding saat itu. Merasa dipanggil, Kuroko segera menghentikan pass-nya ketika melihat objek pirang yang berdiri disamping lapangan. Dengan senyum tipis, Kuroko berjalan menghampirinya sembari membersihkan keringat yang ada di dahinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kise-kun."

Ketika mendapatkan sapaan hangat seperti itu, Kise seakan ingin menangis dihadapan orang banyak. Segera ia memeluk Kuroko sepenuh hatinya, menyesap aroma keringat dan _vanilla_ yang bercampur di indera penciumannya. "Aku rindu sekali pada Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"L-Lepaskan aku, Kise-kun. Kau berat—"

Kise pun tak mendengarkan ocehan Kuroko mengenai masalah 'pelukan tiba-tiba'. Ia sangat senang—tidak, Kise bahagia. Ia merasa bersyukur ketika melihat Kuroko Tetsuya sudah kembali ada di pelukannya dan tampak terlihat baik-baik saja. Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kise senang dibandingkan hal yang lain.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Kurokocchi! Bagaimana setelah ini kita ke _majiba_? Aku ingin kita berkumpul seperti dulu lagi-ssu!" Kise memegang kedua pundak Kuroko dan menatap sepasang iris muda itu lekat-lekat. Kise menjerit bahagia ketika tahu bahwa pandangan Kuroko terhadap dirinya masih sama. Tidak ada perubahan—

"Oi, Kuroko!"

**Deg.**

Suara berat yang ada di tengah lapangan membuat jeritan Kise sontak berhenti. Mereka sama-sama menoleh ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah kehitaman berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Kagami Taiga menaikkan alisnya saat melihat sosok asing sedang bersama _phantom_-nya. Kagami memicingkan mata. Dan dengan tampang sangar pun ia mulai berkata—"Siapa kau?"

"Dia Kise Ryouta, Kagami-kun. Salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_."

**Deg. **

Kise sontak melebarkan mata saat merasakan perubahan itu kembali ada. Ia merasakannya—sangat jelas malah. Orang yang bernama Kagami Taiga inilah yang menjadi pemicunya. Meski masih berwajah datar, namun Kise tahu bahwa ada arti lain yang ada dibalik pandangan biasa itu—

—dan Kise membenci hal itu.

Kuroko dan Kagami yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain tak digubrisnya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang melebar. Kise tahu bahwa dari dulu, Kuroko tidak pernah menyukainya—lelaki itu hanya menganggap sang model hanyalah teman dan anggota sesama klub basket saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus yang mampu membuat mereka berdua terikat. Namun meski begitu, Kise tidak menyesal. Dari mereka duduk di bangku menengah, Kise terus bersabar dan melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuka hati pintu Kuroko agar bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Tapi ketika melihat sosok Kagami Taiga, entah kenapa Kise dapat melihatnya—orang itu bisa menjadi sosok yang spesial di dalam diri Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Kagami melakukannya dengan mudah—Kise bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Namun bila dibandingkan dengan hasil kerja keras Kise agar Kuroko dapat melihatnya, tentu saja kedua fakta tersebut sama sekali tidak adil di dalam benak Kise Ryouta.

Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak.

.

.

.

"A-AH! K-Kise—kun..."

Tangan Kuroko yang dicengkram ke atas di dalam kuncian satu genggaman Kise mulai bergetar. Kepala lelaki itu mengadah ke atas dan menjerit kencang saat mulut yang dibasahi oleh _saliva_ itu mulai mengecup benda bulatan kecil kemerahan yang ada dibagian dadanya. Bibir Kuroko bergetar hebat, rasa nikmat sekaligus sesak itu kembali hinggap. Membuat lelaki itu kembali sadar bahwa hal ini bukanlah perbuatan yang sepatutnya untuk dilakukan.

"K-Kise-kun—_y-yamete_—AAGH!"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahan. Sesuatu dibawah sana mulai menegak ketika tanpa perasaan Kise mulai menggigit titik sensitif-nya dengan keras. Lidah ahli milik si pirang pun terus menjelajah. Kepala lelaki itu terus bergerak menyusuri leher hingga perut rata milik Kuroko.

Sungguh, desahan milik bocah yang ada dibawahnya merupakan surga. Kise senang mendengarnya. Kise tidak peduli dengan teriakan yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun ketika Kuroko mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali, tubuh Kise terasa seperti telah bereaksi. Si pirang pun tampak tidak peduli dengan semuan berontakan yang diberikan Kuroko kepadanya—toh tetap saja, Kise-lah yang sekarang menjadi sang dominan.

Tangan bebas milik Kise pun tak tinggal diam. Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan resleting celana miliknya dan milik Kuroko. Ia terus menguci bibir pemuda itu agar tidak protes ataupun berteriak. Kise sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kuroko sebagai miliknya—dan si biru muda sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menghancurkan niatnya itu.

"—!?"

Kuroko membulatkan matanya saat merasakan ada genggaman kuat yang telah menyentuh kejantanannya. Ia menahan nafas ketika tangan besar milik Kise mulai membelainya pelan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkontraksi hebat. Air mata mulai terlihat, dan Kise pun segera menghapusnya dengan jilatan di wajah.

"K-Kise—hhh..."

Kedua pangkal paha Kuroko bergetar hebat. Sensasi panas yang diberikan Kise kepadanya mampu membuatnya semakin lemas. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Kise dibawah sana? Apa rencana lelaki itu hingga membuat Kuroko tak tahan akan segala perbuatannya?

"Panggil namaku, Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko tahu, Kise pun mulai tak tahan akan segala kegilaan ini. Ia mengetahui bahwa Kise pasti akan melampiaskannya pada dirinya pula—dan Kuroko tahu bahwa nanti dialah yang akan menjadi korban. Namun dengan segala perbuatan Kise padanya... Kuroko bisa apa?

"R-Ryouta—"

Kise mengecup _cuping_ telinga Kuroko. Membuat bibirnya secara refleks mengucapkan nama lelaki itu—sepenuhnya.

"Ryouta-ku—nhh..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, Kise menyeringai dibawah sana. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kejantanan milik Kuroko. Lelaki berambut pirang itu berhenti dan menatap wajah Kuroko sepenuhnya.

Dengan tubuh telanjang, kulit putih yang bersinar, serta keringat dengan _saliva_ yang bercampur mampu membuat mata Kise melebar. Di manik emasnya, tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya memang sangatlah indah—bagaikan malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan kepadanya. Dan dengan pelan, Kise mengecup ujung bibir Kuroko lembut, membuat si biru muda membuka matanya dan menatap Kise dengan pandangan lemas.

"K-Kise—kun..."

"Aku mencintaimu—" Kise mengecup bibirnya lagi. "—aku sangat mencintaimu, Kurokocchi."

.

.

.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka berdua telah dibuat pusing oleh kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kehidupan Kise Ryouta sebagai model papan atas serta pemain basket tim Kaijou pun semakin memberat, membuat dirinya semakin dilanda kesibukan dan membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa bahwa dengan semua ini hubungan mereka—sebagai teman—tetap baik-baik saja, karena Kise telah berpikir demikian.

Kuroko pun juga sama. Bersama dengan Kagami dan tim Seirinnya, mereka sepakat untuk menjadi tim basket nomor satu di Jepang. Bersama Kagami, Kuroko akan menjadi bayangan yang berguna dan berharap dengan kekuatan _misdirection_-nya, ia bisa membantu mereka untuk mencapai tujuan bersama.

Sore itu setelah pulang dari pekerjaannya, Kise berjalan menuju pusat kota guna untuk membeli oleh-oleh ringan untuk kedua kakaknya yang ada di rumah. Setelah membeli beberapa cemilan dan gantungan imut yang berupa beruang, barulah Kise pergi melanjutkan pulang. Namun saat langkahnya tertuju pada jalanan yang arahnya menuju Maji Burger, matanya langsung bersinar terang ketika menangkap sosok biru muda yang menyembul dibalik orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Itu Kuroko.

Wajah Kise yang lelah pun segera digantikan dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dada. Ia segera berlari dan mendekati Kuroko yang jauh ada di depannya.

"Kurokocchi—"

"Bagus, Kuroko!"

**Deg.**

Langkahnya kembali terhenti.

Kise baru menyadarinya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ada sosok merah disamping Kurokocchi-nya. Tangan besar milik Kagami Taiga yang sekarang telah ada di kepala Kuroko membuatnya terdiam. Ia dapat melihat mata itu kembali menoleh pada si Taiga—dengan pandangan yang bisa Kise tebak.

Tatapan khusus. Bahkan dirinya tak pernah diperhatikan dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Kagami-kun, hentikan. Tanganmu berat."

Biasanya, Kuroko mengucapkannya pada Kise seorang.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Habis aku bangga padamu, Kuroko _Teme_!"

_Kuroko Teme_? Apa itu panggilan sayang untuk Kuroko?

Tawa canda yang terdengar disana tak Kise dengar. Ia terlalu terkunci pada sepasang merah dan biru yang menyembul disana. Langkah Kise sekarang sudah benar-benar terhenti. Ia tidak memanggil Kuroko lagi. Kise membiarkan dirinya ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan layaknya orang yang habis patah hati. Tapi memang benar—dia patah hati. Namun orang yang menyakiti hatinya itu sama sekali tidak menyadari.

Desauan angin musim gugur mampu membuat telapak tangan Kise sedikit bergetar. Mata emasnya hanya berfokus pada Kuroko seorang. Ia rasa... bocah itu telah melupakannya. Dia tidak pernah menghubungi Kise lagi. Padahal, si pirang selalu memikirkan sang biru langit setiap hari.

Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati?

"Kurokocchi—"

Kenapa harus Kise yang mengalami hal ini?

"—kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku—ssu?"

.

.

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu—"

"—dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut oleh siapapun."

Kuroko terdiam. Rasa sesak kembali menjalar di dadanya. Ketika melihat pandangan Kise yang tak biasa, Kuroko tahu bahwa pernyataan itu memang benar. Kise menyukainya—dan bodohnya lagi, Kuroko baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Segala perlakuan manis yang dilakukan oleh Kise sejak SMP mulai terngiang di otaknya. Ketika ia dipeluk, dijaga, dan disayang oleh pemuda itu mampu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Semuanya terlalu indah dan menyakitkan untuk diingat. Dan jujur saja, Kuroko tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

"K-Kise-kun—"

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Kurokocchi—" Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan leher Kuroko yang dihiasi dengan bercak merah. "—aku sangat menyukaimu-ssu... bahkan ketika aku sadar bahwa kau tidak ada disisiku, rasanya aku ingin mati."

Suara lelaki itu mulai memberat, dan Kuroko dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Ia menyesal—Kuroko sangat menyesal. Namun apa daya, hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang perasaan. Dan Kise sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Kuroko terhadapnya.

Lelaki itu hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang teman.

"—!?"

Kise dapat merasakan tubuh kecil yang ada dipelukannya sekarang telah sedikit bergetar. Bibir tipis lelaki itu terus menghujaminya dengan berbagai kecupan panas, dan hal tersebut mampu membuat Kuroko mengerang. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil berkulit putih itu, dan kepalanya terus turun hingga batas yang dulunya tidak pernah ia sentuh telah diterobosnya begitu saja.

"A-Ah..."

Wajahnya memerah. Matanya menyipit berat. Erangan menjijikkan itu lagi-lagi hendak keluar. Kise menyukainya, namun Kuroko tidak. Ia rasa semuanya begitu mengerikan. Sebenarnya, Kuroko tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan seks di usianya sekarang. Bahkan pemikirannya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukannya untuk pertama kali bersama seorang pria.

Sungguh, katakan kalau ini semua adalah mimpi.

"Uhh—K-Kise-kun—" Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berlendir telah menyentuh bagian dadanya—lagi. "H-Hentikan—naah..."

Kise terus saja melakukan aktivitasnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan permintaan Kuroko agar semua ini dihentikan. Kise menyukainya, dan ia rasa ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan (untuknya). Tangan pria itu terus saja menyelusup di daerah bawah milik Kuroko. Menggenggam miliknya dan memainkannya sejenak.

"AAH!"

Tepat saja—Kuroko langsung berteriak. Kise menyeringai bahagia. Ia terus melakukannya berulang kali dengan tempo yang tak beraturan, membuat sang uke yang ada dibawahnya terus bergerak gelisah. Di sisi lain, Kuroko dapat merasakan serangan listrik statis ketika Kise menyentuh kejantanannya. Dan hal tersebut mampu membuat Kuroko merasa dirinya sudah gila. Rasa kenikmatan yang janggal pun terus saja menyerpa, dan hal itu mampu membuat Kuroko tak henti-hentinya untuk terus mendesah.

"K-Ki—ah! Ahh! Haa!"

"Kau menyukainya, Kurokocchi?"

Ketika mendengar lirihan Kise yang suaranya mulai memberat, Kuroko tahu bahwa ini sudah masuk di zona berbahaya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kuroko terus saja minta untuk dilepaskan dari jangkauan pria itu. Tapi apa daya, dengan tangan Kise yang terus bergerak seperti itu, bagaimana Kuroko bisa kabur?

"H-Henti—hh! Ki-Kise-kun—_yamete_—"

Kuroko merasa dirinya sudah berantakan. Wajah memerah, keringat bercucuran, dan saliva bertebaran. Kuroko Tetsuya bisa merasakan hal itu semua. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dan fakta yang tak bisa Kuroko percaya adalah—

—Kise memerkosanya.

Dari awal, Kuroko memang tidak pernah percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kise akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Pria itu selalu baik kepadanya, ia tak pernah membuat Kuroko bersedih. Kise selalu percaya kepadanya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi setelah semua ini terjadi, apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan?

"Aah! HENTI—AAGH!"

Sungguh, Kuroko ingin berteriak.

"Ah, kau keluar—Kurokocchi..."

_Apa yang terjadi padanya?_

"K-Kise—kunh..."

_Kise-kun..._

Kise terkekeh begitu melihat kondisi Kuroko yang terkesan mengenaskan. Namun di matanya, Kuroko tetaplah jelmaan malaikat. Kulit seputih susu, wajah memerah, bibir yang membengkak, serta _saliva_ yang menetes di dagunya itu begitu membuat Kise terpesona. Pria berstatus model itu mengecup bibir Kuroko pelan, dan berkata—"Kau manis sekali, Kurokocchi..."—dan hal itu mampu satu tetes air mata jatuh dari iris biru langit tersebut.

Sekarang, Kuroko benar-benar pasrah.

Ketika tubuhnya dibalikkan dengan mudah, mungkin pada saat itulah Kuroko dapat melihat bahwa masa depannya akan hancur begitu saja. Saat merasa bibir itu mengecup dan menggigit punggungnya, lelaki itu sudah merasa bahwa inilah akhir dari segalanya. Saat tangan milik Kise Ryouta menyentuh bokongnya, Kuroko rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Kau milikku, Kurokocchi—selalu milikku."

.

.

.

"Uh—a-ah..."

Tangannya menggenggam erat pada bantal di kasur itu. Kuroko menutup matanya. Ia tak ingin menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang Kise lakukan dibelakang sana. Tubuhnya yang bergerak teratur itulah yang telah menjadi buktinya. Lelaki itu dapat merasakan salah satu bagian bawah tubuhnya telah terisi penuh oleh sesuatu. Dan Kuroko rasa ia tahu apa itu.

"K-Kise—_i-ittai_..."

Meski rasa nikmat itu ada, namun perih itu tak mungkin ditinggalkan. Kuroko baru pertama kalinya melakukan hal ini, dan ia rasa itulah yang harus dirinya tanggung ketika melakukan seks untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tidak. Sungguh, ini semua sudah gila. Namun itulah fakta. Kise terus bergerak dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"K-Kise-kun—aah!"

Kise pun juga sama. Ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika Kuroko menjepit miliknya. Sensasi panas itu begitu kental dan membuat Kise di mabuk kepayang. Lelaki itu terus bergerak. Tak peduli bagaimana kondisi Kuroko dibawahnya.

Kise sudah buta.

"Hhh... Kurokocchi..." Kise menyeringai tertahan. Ia mengecup pipi Kuroko dan menjilatnya dengan pelan, membuat Kuroko mengerang tertahan. "Kau—milikku..."

Sedetik kemudian, Kise segera mempercepat perbuatannya, membuat Kuroko seketika terlonjak akibat sengatan listrik statis yang mengerikan.

"A-Agh! Uwah! A-haaa!"

Tetesan air mata kembali terluka. Kuroko terus berteriak akibat pergerakan Kise yang semakin membuatnya gila. Ranjang yang dihiasi dengan kain putih polos itu mulai bergoyang dan berderit keras karena ulah dua manusia yang tidur di atasnya. Kise bergerak, Kuroko mendesah. Semua itu dilakukan tanpa perasaan.

"U-Uh! K-Kise—!"

Kuroko dapat merasakan kejantanannya mulai semakin menegak. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa dirinya akan memasuki puncak. Rasa nikmat yang dihiasi oleh perih itu mulai semakin terasa dan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kuroko tak tahan, ia ingin semuanya segera berakhir dan berharap Kise akan sadar. Hanya saja—

"A-Ah! K-Kise, aku—AAAGH!"

"Ugh!"

Semburat cairan putih itu muncul di saat yang bersamaan, mengotori kasur itu dengan perlahan. Kuroko pun ambruk seketika. Ia terengah dengan wajah memerah. Kise pun sama. Dengan tubuh berkeringat seperti itu, semua orang tahu bahwa lelaki itu sudah memuaskan hasratnya pada si biru langit.

Mereka berbaring bersebelahan. Kise pun akhirnya memutar arah dan memilih untuk melihat wajah Kuroko yang parah. Ia tahu—sejak mereka melakukan ini, Kuroko sudah menangis. Hanya saja, ia terlalu buta untuk menghentikan hal ini. Kise sudah terlanjur panas, dan ia memilih untuk terus melanjutkannya.

"—uhk..."

Kuroko tahu, rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya sama sekali tidak menandingi luka yang menjalar di relung hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kise yang dulunya ia kenal sebagai lelaki yang hangat telah berubah. Kise Ryouta yang dulunya sangat ia anggap sebagai teman, kini telah menghancurkan hatinya dengan perbuatan yang kurang ajar.

Pemuda itu terisak pelan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, wajah datar itu telah hancur seketika, digantikan oleh suara tangisan yang begitu menyakitkan. Namun perlahan, tangisannya mulai tak terdengar seiring dengan Kuroko menutup mata.

Ia pingsan.

Kise pun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan sendu. Lelaki itu perlahan menyusuri wajah Kuroko dengan telapak tangannya, dan di saat itu jugalah Kise memeluknya. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Dan sekali lagi—sangat mencintainya.

Rasa cinta itu mengalahkan segalanya—hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi keegoisan yang tinggi.

Apapun akan dilakukan—

—asal hal tersebut akan menjadi miliknya.

* * *

_Kise-kun... doushite?_

* * *

**Halo, kita bertemu lagi. Ada yang tau aku? Enggak? Oh, yaudah. **

**Lemonnya kurang? Ini bukan pewepe.**

**Ga ngerti? Terserah reader sih.**

**Feel ga terasa? Maaf.**

**Aku baru dalam kurobas, tapi udah lama ikutin manga serta animenya. Dan udah lama terjun di FFn, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat 'akun lain' disini.**

**Why? Karna gue pengen kesendirian (?)**

.

.

**A comment? Please enter it in the Review.**

**I'll appreciate it.**

**Thanks, and goodbye.**


End file.
